


Stress Test

by Atroposisms



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Edging, F/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atroposisms/pseuds/Atroposisms
Summary: He liked the desperation and neediness in your eyes, and how it was all for him. All you were to him, really, was an exercise in control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet. Hope you enjoy. As always, thanks for reading/leaving kudos and comments.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms

Adachi finished adjusting the restraints, tightening the one around your left ankle one last time to make sure you were secure in the chair. You whimpered, watching him warily as he moved to your peripheral vision; you couldn't quite see what he was doing, and you tugged at your binds, wondering if you could break free.

Oh, yes, you knew that this was all just a game between the two of you, although it seemed like each one that Adachi proposed became more and more twisted than the last. But that was okay, right? He wouldn't do anything to really hurt you; he cared about you, he liked you, and all that. He just had....well, distinct sexual tastes. You didn't mind catering to them - it was what he wanted and sure, some of it was embarrassing and kind of out there, but that was okay.

It was okay, it was okay, it was okay.

Right?

You heard Adachi walking back towards you, something in his hand. He was grinning, maybe a bit madly for you to be truly comfortable. He knelt between your spread legs, tying the object securely into place so the large bulbous head was resting against your clit.

"There," he said, sounding quite satisfied with himself, standing back up to survey his handiwork. "I'd say I've done a pretty good job, wouldn't you?" You could only stare up at him. "Oh, that's right," he chuckled, and tugged the bit gag out of your mouth. "There you go! Well, what do you think?"

You tugged at the restraints; leather straps around your wrists, your ankles, and a larger one around your waist to stop you from moving too much. You glanced down at whatever it was between your legs, and wriggled about in your seat; no matter what, it refused to budge from its place.

"Good? I think," you said, unable to stop yourself from laughing nervously. The situation and scenario was making you anxious, but it couldn't be that bad. What was he going to do, just turn on the vibrator? That couldn't be so bad.

Adachi smiled, pleased, taking in the sight. "Glad you approve," he said brightly. He fished out a remote control from his jacket pocket, and pressed a button. The vibrator between your legs buzzed to life, and you twitched violently in your seat at the sudden sensation.

"Oh! ....Oh..." Your eyes fluttered close, and you pressed your hips against the wand, enjoying the pleasure coursing through you. The wand continued to vibrate powerfully, and you could feel your first orgasm building. "Tohru, oh my god, I'm going - "

The wand stopped vibrating, and you groaned as your orgasm subsided. "What the hell was that?" You asked angrily, straining against the leather straps. Adachi was still grinning at you, amused by your struggles.

"Well," he started, tossing the remote in his hand, "it's something called edging." He turned the vibrator on again and you moaned loudly, going slack in the restraints. Just as you were about to cum, Adachi turned the vibrator off again. "See, edge enough and you'll just be wet and horny every single moment of every day." The vibrator was turned on again, just enough to send you to the precipice of orgasm before he turned it off.

You were panting at this point, even though it had only been a few minutes of this.

"Come on, Tohru, please let me cum," you said, pleading.

"Hmm.....nope. Now be a good girl and just....sit there." He was standing in front of you now, leaning down so you were face to face and kissed you.

And then that now-cursed vibrator turned on again, and you moaned loudly into the kiss, thoughts turning from the wand between your legs to Adachi. It would be far better to be fucked by him instead of just using a toy, but clearly that wasn't happening.

And so it went, over and over again. The vibrator turned on and off, repeatedly. After the kiss, Adachi had stepped back to just watch you writhe in the chair as you desperately tried to cum within the given time he had the vibrator on. Wetness pooled between your legs, and eventually it stopped being pleasurable and started to just be torturous. Pain mingled with the pleasure as the wand continued to vibrate against your overstimulated clit, and as your moans became louder and louder, Adachi replaced the bit gag in your mouth to muffle your near-screams.

After what felt like hours, Adachi stopped and you sank bank into the chair, still denied sweet release. God, you just wanted to cum, even once, just a single time. Or even for Adachi to just fuck your cunt, something, anything other than the damn vibrator resting against your clit. You breathed deeply, trying to calm your heart rate and get ahold of yourself.

"How're you feeling, sweetheart?" Somehow the endearment sounded cruel in his mouth.

You whimpered through the gag again.

"Oh, well, silly me," Adachi said, laughing and shaking his head, "I keep forgetting about the gag. Here..." He removed the gag once more.

"Tohru, please, let me cum," you begged, practically sobbing, "I'll do whatever you want, but I just need to cum." You felt sore and overstimulated, but it wasn't enough to override your need to want to cum. He reached out to stroke your hair, sweeping back a few strands that had fallen into your face.

"You're almost done," he soothed, "we'll just finish this one last bit and then I'll fuck you and you'll get to cum." Adachi licked his lips. "You looked so desperate and needy...fucking perfect."

You nodded, blinking blearily. Whatever, as long as you would get to cum.

After a moment, he reappeared, roll of bondage tape in hand. Snipping off a length, he wound the piece of tape over your mouth several times, forcing you to breathe through your nose.

"Ready? Well, it doesn't matter whether you're ready."

The vibrator was turned on again, and you shuddered violently as the pleasure rose in a tidal wave. Adachi reached over to pinch your nose shut, cutting off your air supply. Your eyes widened in panic, small muffled screams coming from you, and you tried to struggle the best you could in your restraints, chest heaving as you tried to breathe. The lack of air didn't stop the pleasure, though, and you felt oh so close to cumming and maybe this time he would finally let you cum, oh god you hoped that he was going to let you cum -

He turned the vibrator off, and released the hold on your nose. You breathed in deeply, feeling the orgasm slip away from you again, could feel your cunt clench in desperation at wanting to cum.

"So how did that feel?" He asked lackadaisically, "Actually, no, you don't have to answer." And then Adachi pinched your nose shut again as he turned on the vibrator. "See, this last part is that you only get to breathe when you're on the edge of your orgasm. As soon as that orgasm fades away again, well, no more air for you." The vibrator was turned off, and you could breathe again. You breathed deeply, trying to shake away the fuzziness in your head. And then on again, and no more air. "Soon enough, you'll associate even breathing with being horny and on edge. Wet and needy and desperate for me, my perfect fuck-toy." 

You whimpered.

"Oh, I know it's hard," Adachi's voice was soft, gentle. "But it turns me on so much, so just imagine being my perfect toy, won't you?"


End file.
